All We Know
by bloodyrose10101
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. One with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed detective.
1. Spirited Away

okay, so my new story, I really like the plots for L and Sakura stories, so here it goes... I hope..

Please excuse my horrible spelling.

All We Know

_Summary_

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. 1 with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed super detective._

_Italics_- Thoughts

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

Ages(For those who give a damn)

Sakura- 25

Sasuke- 25

Naruto- 24

Sai- 24

L- 25

Light- 25

**Everyone else will be introduced when they come along in the story (i'm way to lazy to do it now, and there's no way I'm gonna give stuff like that away ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Death Note :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER #1

Spirited Away

NORMAL POV

Sakura had to hold back a shrill screech as another kunai imbedded itself in her stomach. The poison hurt a Hell of alot more than the actual kunai, but, the worst pain was WHO was throwing the kunai at her.

She, Naruto, and Sai had been sent on a mission by her sensai to retrieve Sasuke when word was spread that he had been seen in a small town outside of the Hidden Mist Village and, of course, when they found him, he refused to come peacefully.

Sasuke was the one throwing kunai at her. He didn't look like he cared if he injured, cripilled, or even killed her, and that's what hurt Sakura the most. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. She hadn't cried since that cloudy afternoon 10 years ago (3 years after Sasuke had left) when Tsunade-shishou had told her that her parents had been killed on their mission to penetrate the Sound Village. She had wepped for days after that, but not a tear sence.

**CHA!!! Do NOT cry for that BASTARD!!!!!!**

_But I... love him..._

**Your infatuated, not "in love." When you're in love that person loves you back. So I repeat. DO NOT CRY FOR THAT BASTARD EVER AGAIN!!!**

_You're right._

**CHA!! Of course I'm right, I'm you. Now, kick his ass to the middle of next week!!!!**

Sakura inhaled a shaky breath through her clenched teeth. _This is NOT the Sasuke I loved. He's dead. Now, it's just a monster, Orchimaru's pawn. I have to fight. I'm not the same week, little crybaby anymore. I can, I will, beet him._

Sakura stepped back into her preffered fighting stance and spat out a mouthful of choked up blood. She narrowed her eyes and began to charge chakra to her fists. She was ready to fight.

Sakura was about to charge forward when she saw Naruto fly by her, colliding with the trees behind her so hard that they collapsed.

"Back then, I didn't want to gain power the way Itatchi did, but, since I couldn't find any other way to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, so, goodbye Naruto." Sasuke smirked. Sakura's instincts told her to run to Naruto's side and to heal him. They were also telling her to beet Sasuke Uchiha to a bloody pulp, to make him scream in pain, but, she was frozen to the spot.

Even though she had a feeling Sasuke would eventually say those words, they still hit her like a ton of bricks. Sakura's blood began to boil, her silent anger turning into full fledge rage. She was litterally seeing red, and the blood that was now constantly flowing into her eyes from the wound on her forehead wasn't helping at all.

Sakura snarled and launched herself at the smirking Uchiha. He dodged her first attack easilly, but he made the mistake of blocking her punch instead of dodging it.

_He still thinks I'm week._

**Well then, let's prove him wrong!**

The second Sakura's fist connected with the arm that was ment to block her attack, the crunch sound of a snapping bone filled the air. Sasuke hissed in pain beforing the impact of her punch sent him flying back over 40 feet. Sakura fought the urge to appear beside him and land another devistating blow. She needed to heal naruto first. Then, something hit her, where the hell was Sai?!

Sakura frantically looked everywhere for the ninja artsist. Left, right, above, behind... Sakura smirked. She new where Sai was, to bad Sasuke didn't. Sakura quickly appeared by Naruto's side and healed the life threatening injuries and those that would hinder him in their battle.

Naruto sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Kami, Sasuke-teme isn't fooling around."

Sakura nodded.

Naruto looked up again and squinted, obviously assesing the area. "Hey, Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah Naruto?''

"Where's Sai?"

"FUCK!" Naruto and Sakura turned towards the voice.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

Sakura giggled. "When you were training with the Toad Sages, Kakashi-senpai was training Sai and me. Apparently Sai took a liking to the ground-hog jutsu."

Naruto laughed.

Naruto and Sakura turned towards the scene infri=ont of them.

"Hey Dickless!" Sai yelled. "I caught some kind of black duck!"

Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing, they all new of Sasuke's peculiar hair style.

Sasuke was there all right, trapped in the ground with only his head showing. His face was set in his permanent scowl.

"Well it is appears that you have Sai."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke snarled.

''Who's gonna make me?" Naruto taunted.

"Yeah Sasuke." Sakaura taunted back. "I broke your arm with that ol' punch of mine. You're practically useless."

In that next second, Sasuke's expression changed from one of anger and annoyance to pure rage. He screamed his usual "Chidori!" Sakura wasn't expecting much to happen. Earth was not a natural conducter of electricity, infact, it was the oppisite. But, to her amazement, the dirt and rocks compacted tightly around Sasuke cracked and imploded.

SAKURA'S POV

The impact of his jutsu sent me, Naruto, and Sai flying back into the trees.

As a gut and medic instinct I hollared, "Naruto, Sai!! Are you guys alright?"

No answer.

I froze. Icy dread spread through my veins. I yelled again, still no answer.

_No._

I jumped up, ready to hunt for them when all of a sudden I was pinned back to the ground. Kakashi had taught us to do anything to protect our team mates, so my first guess was that they thought that it wasn't safe to answer or get up to be in plain view of Sasuke.

I looked up to see who had pinned me and I swear that my heart stopped beating. Peering down at me was Uchiha Sasuke, sharingan blazing. I swolled nervously. I was dead. I tried to sound strong and unaffected when I addressed him, but I swear my voice shook.

"Sasuke, get off of me. Now."

He didn't move.

"I said GET THE FUCK OFF!!"

That seemed to shock him for a second, causing him to lower his gaurd, letting me throw him off of me.

I lowered myself into a gaurd stance, ready to fight. I stiffined as he took a step closer to me, but I refused to back down. He smirked and took another step closer. This time I unconciously flinched away from him. His smirk grew. My eye twitched. He was enjoying this. I straightened up, my face set.

_I will stand my ground, no matter what!_

He smirked and took another step. I thought he would pause before he came closer, but if anything, he walked faster. Within 10 seconds, my nose was litterly pressed up against his chest, well collarbone. (I'm not THAT short)

I narrowed my eyes and began to inwardly freak as he wrapped his arms around my waste. That's about all I could take, thank you very much.

I began to struggle, trying to worm my way out of his grasp. Too bad it didn't work and only made him clutch me tighter. I say "clutch" because I really doubt that this could actually be called an "embrase."

"Why are you struggling Sa-ku-ra?" He whispered suductivly in my ear. I shivered. This felt wrong, uncomfortable, and alot of other things."I'd figure you'd want me to do this." As if to emphasize his point, he gave my waste a small squeeze. I let out an involentary squeek.

He smirked against my hair.

**WAKE UP SAKURA!!! He's testing you!!! You're close enough, so kick 'em where the sun don't shine!!**

"Fuck off Uchiha." I snarled, kneeing him in the, uh, "place" that Inner Sakura had suggested.

He instantly stumbled back, wincing in pain.

_Yes!! That'll show him not to take advantage of-_

I broke off my inner congrats when I saw his face.

Oh shit. (And that was a MAJOR understatement)

I was dead. Yup. I was definatley dead meat.

I laughed nerviously, scratching the back of my head in a very Naruto-ish manner.

_Happy NOW inner?_

Sasuke sharingan began to spin and I instantly felt the pull of a genjutsu. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

_INNER!! Some help please!!! This was YOUR fucking idea!!_

**Ok, ok. Calm down would ya?**

_CALM DOWN?!?! He's trying to put me under a genjutsu, and, knowing Sasuke, it'll be reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly bad!!_

**Oh yeah.. Ok, just focus and I'll help you out.**

I felt inner's presence pulling on the other end of the genjutsu tug of war, trying to force Sasuke's mental attack out of my head. I'm pretty sure Sasuke felt the resistance too, considering the fact that he was stanging absolutley still and and his hands were still held in the jutsu. We both stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality, was probably only a couple seconds.

Then, I felt it. A haze was swimming around in my brain. It didn't feel like a genjutsu, and especially not like something Sasuke had come up with. I felt my knees give out and then, my vision went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried desperatly to force my eyes open, but they refused to budge. I don't think that I had ever felt more helpless that I did right now. Then, my eyes flew open, and I seriouslly wished that they had stayed closed. Sourronding me on all sides was a black light. It reminded me of the pulsing chakra that emmited from Sasuke when his curse seal activated. I was pettrified with fright, thoug I doubt that I could move even if I did try.

Gradually, the black light began to fade, and then I was falling. I couldn't tell for sure that I was falling, but it sure felt like it. I felt wind whip at my eyes and pull at my hair, but I couldn't see anything. I passed nothing and I could see nothing bellow me. Finally, I felt as though I had landed back on Earth, but a crash landing. All the less, I was relieved.

I stood up, reaching out with my chakra, I wasn't in a genjutsu, I didn't know where I was. I could smell gasoline and hear things that sounded like shrill horns. I could hear people shouting and I could see them running towards me. I was in a crater. Well duh, I had crash landed.

All of a sudden, I felt sick.

Was that lady wearing fur? Why did that guy have a girl stenciled in his arm? What were those big metal things that kept spewing smoke and gassy stuff? Where were the shinobi. Where was the sky? It looked like nothing more than a grey slate stuck over my head. Even when the weathe had been crappy in Konoha, you could still tell that there was a sky there. Now I wasn't so sure.

Then, I heard the wailing of some kind of thing. It hurt my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and began to run. just as I was about to escape the place where I had crashed, I was sourronded by these blakk, bulky metal things on wheels. I was trapped. I clenched my fist, ready to fight my way out.

_____---_______----________-----__________-----____________-----______________----_____________-----______________-------_____________-----_____------_______--

Wo my GOD!! That took Forever!!! I really hope you guys liked it, I had to retype it like 3 times becuase of all my spelling and grammer errors... Please review. I need opinions and sugestions on what you guys want me to do next...

Thanks again for taking the time to read it... and uh.. till next time!

**-bloodyrose10101**


	2. Enter L!

Okay! Thank you to all those who reviewed. Even though my friends loved it when they read, i had it a bad feeling it was going to be a total flunk (sweatdrop) Thank you so much to the 3 people that reviewed! I luv you all! Thanks again. Sorry i haven't updated for a long while. my bipoler ILA teacher assinged a 27 page project over april vaca. I think I might base a character on him to put me out of my miserry...

Please excuse my horrible spelling.

All We Know

_Summary_

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. 1 with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed super detective._

_Italics_- Thoughts

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

Ages(For those who give a damn)

Sakura- 25

Sasuke- 25

Naruto- 24

Sai- 24

L- 25

Light- 25

**Everyone else will be introduced when they come along in the story (i'm way to lazy to do it now, and there's no way I'm gonna give stuff like that away ;)**

Q: I have a question will the other Naruto characters eventually come to deathnote or vice versa?

A: I might have some other than Sakura come, I'm still thinking about it though. I might also have L or Light chase her when she back to her world when, I meaen if, she finds a way home. Hope I could help clear things up for you.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Death Note :(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap**_

SAKURA'S POV

All of a sudden, I felt sick.

Was that lady wearing fur? Why did that guy have a girl stenciled in his arm? What were those big metal things that kept spewing smoke and gassy stuff? Where were the shinobi. Where was the sky? It looked like nothing more than a grey slate stuck over my head. Even when the weathe had been crappy in Konoha, you could still tell that there was a sky there. Now I wasn't so sure.

Then, I heard the wailing of some kind of thing. It hurt my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and began to run. just as I was about to escape the place where I had crashed, I was sourronded by these blakk, bulky metal things on wheels. I was trapped. I clenched my fist, ready to fight my way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER #2

Enter L!!!

SAKURA'S POV

I had to hold back a snarl as a man dressed all in black and smelling of some disgusting over ripe fruit approached me. I stood my ground for the first few seconds, but a girl can only take so much. I let loose my most feral snarl.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! UNDERSTAND?!?!" I shreaked.

**You go girl!**

_Che. For all we, I mean I, know he could be an enemy. He doesn't smell too good eighther..._

He held up his hands in a gesture Naruto would often use before starting to back away and telling me to calm down. Ah, he was intimidated by me, surrending even infront of anyone else.

"Calm down miss. I just want to help you."

My eyes met his, and he instanly flinched back and shivered.

"I don't require your, or ANYONE ELSE'S help. Actually, I'd highly appreciate if I could be left alone."

He flinched again and quivered.

_Pathetic_

That's how the image of this place began to make it's way into my head. I was sourronded by tall, metal looking buildings that seemed to touch the sky. Any self respected ninja would have to feel extremely uncomfortable in such a boarded off place.

Well, there could be no way there could be any ninja here that would feel uncomfortable, simply because I deduced that there were no ninja here in the first place.

How could there be when this, my green eyes flickered to the man infront of me, was what had been sent to approach me, someone who happend to fall from the sky and could easilly be an enemy. Even the thickest of the regular citizens of Konoha knew not to approach something that just hapend to "fall from the sky." Even NARUTO wasn't that stupid.

That's when the I noticed a guy with unrully black hair standing behind me.

L'S POV

(About 5 minutes before Sakura's crash landing)

I sat in my usual position in the limo. I felt like screaming, although of course I never would. Instead, I popped another stick of strawberry pocky in my mouth. Somehow, Kira had evaded me again, proving my point wrong. However, it proved that Kira was somehow able to gain information only known to the task force. How else could they have found out that I had been suspacting a student?

I sighed again, rubbing my temples.

"Is something wrong L?" Watari asked from up front.

"Kira is continuously agitating me."

"Mass murderers that don't want to be caught can do that sometimes." I grumbled, not at all appreciating his attempt at humoring me.

"I-" Then, something exploded in front of us. It sent the pavement in all directions, like it'd been hiot with a meteor.

Watari swerved off the road, avoiding the worst of it.

"What the Hell was that?!?!" Watari hollared.

I shrugged and got out of the limo ready to do what I do best.

I heard shouting, a kind of obvious thing to hear. I grumbled at the mass of people washing like wave towards the newly formed crater.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! UNDERSTAND?!?!" I turned towards the voice. I girl with pink hair- PINK HAIR?!?! She had pink hair allright, and the pink eyebrows to prove it was natural to.

_Natural pink hair. I've never heard of such a thing._

The girl was tattered and looked like she had some serious injuries. She also looked highly pissed. She seemed like she wa ready to tear the poor guy's head off.

"Calm down miss. I just want to help you."

She met the man's eyes and he flinched away from her gaze. I could planely see the words cross through her mind.

_Pathetic._

"I don't require your, or ANYONE ELSE'S help. Actually, I'd highly appreciate if I could be left alone." She ground out through her teeth like she was really losing her patience talking to this man who it seemed in her opinion, had some serious mental issues.

Her eyes flickered around the crowd in a rather dissaproving way, like she had tried to assess the situation she was in, and had actually been agitated and wrather annoyed by what she saw.

Curiosity over came me and I stepped forward.

In that instance she stiffined, spun around too fast for even my eyes to follow, and glared at me.

SAKURA'S POV

I glared at the new person to enter my personal space. He had wrather unrully black hair and black eyes with shadows under them that were so deep they looked almost like eyeliner. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans with no shoes. (B.R.10101- Sound familiar L fans?)

Even though this just added to my suckish day, I was wrather intrigued by him. Even after my wonderful display of pissed off-ness, he still had dared to aproach me. Not only that, but he had a different, oh, how to describe it, air around him. He already fasinated me and I found myself staring int ohis eyes, trying to see into his mind.

He appeared to be doing the same thing.

He cleared his throat after a few minutes. I almost flushed from embarrasment.

"Yes?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you-" My snarl cut him off.

"Hmff, I guess I really am an idiot. I had a feeling you were a different type of person from that." I hissed pointing the the man behind me. "You're the same annoying, pathetic,

up-in-everyone-else's-business-type-of-guy." I shrugged, trying to hide the slight dissapointment knawing at my gut.

His eyes narrowed at my assumption of him.

"Excuse me, but even though I am excruciatingly curius, I have my countries best interest in mind."

"Oh really?" I drawled.

"Yes, you could easilly be an enemy."

I growled. "Well excuse me idiot, if that's the case, than tell me this. If I can so easilly be considered an enemy, why send this guy in here first. To me, it makes absolutely no sence what's so ever. Even the thickest of the pedestrians in Konoha knew to stay away from things that randomly fall from the sky!" I ground out, then, I slapped my hand over my mouth. I'd just reveled where I was from, to possible enemies. They could already have disliked Konoha, and that didn't put me in a good position.

"Konoha?" The smart ass repeated. What the heck? Why play idiot in a situation like this.

"Yes.." I replied hesitantly. He beckoned to an old man behind him, bringing him to clearer view.

"Watari," he said, "Konoha?"

"Iv'e... never heard of such a place."

I couldn't hide the fact that my jaw hung slack and I almost gasped.

Never. Heard. Of. Konoha.

How was that even possible?!?!?!?!

He HAD to be lying, playing dumb. There was no other way. Unless... I looked around and realized that I also had no idea where I was.

Then, about 15 other black metal things pulled up around me, trapping me in. Men, atleast, I think they were men, jumped out and pointed whet looked like weapons at me.

I clenched my fist, ready to create a crater that would send them all flying. Then I felt it.

Chakra, other than my own, flooded the area. It felt evil, like Sasuke or Orochimaru's. It was completely odd, other wordly, unheard of,and it carried with it the feeling of death.

I spun around frantically in circles, looking for the source. I felt it getting closer and closer. Then, it appeared. A guy about my age with reddish brown hair stepped out of one of the black things. His eyes were cold and souless, but he wasn't emmiting the dark aura, no, the thing behind him was.

I screamed. It wasn't possible. No... it wasn't... NO! NO! NO!

It was a shinigami, a god of death, and it was looking right at me. It's face twisted in a slimy smile. Memories flashed behind my eye lids.

FLASH

Akatsuki gathered in a circle summoning the death gods to suck the demon out of a helpless jinchuriki.

FLASH

The third hokage summoning a Shinigami to destroy Orochimaru's arms.

FLASH

I was back to the present, but, I felt even more helpless.

I fell to my knees, my gloved hands clawing at my pink hair, and for some reason I passed out.

L'S POV

I watched as Light Yagami stepped out of one of the police cruisers. He seemed agitated and interested at the same time. I grumbled, he always seemedto have to stick his nose into other peoples business.

"AHHHHHH!!!" A piercing scream shook the air. The girl was shaking, her eyes glued to a part of air directly over Light's shoulder. Her eye's glazed over as memories seemed to flood her brain.

Then she fell to the ground, clutching at her head in obvious pain. She collapsed to the ground, out cold. Light looked stricken, put I put it off and tried to focus on the girl infront of me. She was sprawlled out on the ground, looking alot more helpless than seconds before.

I sighed, biting my thumb.

"Watari, we're taking her back for questioning. I want, NEED, to know who she is and what her purpose here in Japan was.

Was she kira? He could only guess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG!! That took forever... AGAIN!! It's so annoying!!! But do not worry faithful readers of the first 2 chapters!!! I will try to update soon. You can blame my teachers for giving me so much damn homework if you need to vent...

Thank you again to all those who reviewed and I am pleased to say they were ALL positive. YEAH :) If you have ANY questions, just ask and I will try to answer them the best I can without giving anything away in my little rant at the top of the chapters.

-**bloodyrose10101**

_**PLEASE REVIEW (PUPPY DOG FACE NO JUTSU)**_


	3. What's a Kira Ryuzaki kun?

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fing sorry. I really, really, really, really, mean it. My retard of a father put a lock on my computer so, naturly, no more fanfiction. I have to type up my stories at school, email them to myself (since my school doesn't let me go onto fanfiction eighther) and then steel my mom's laptop in the dead of night so I can save it to her computer and upload it. Life is cruel, and I seem to be a favored target.

Anyways...  
Oh my god! I re-read my work and it's actually good! Yipee!! Thank you again to all the wonderful people that reviewed, I am starting to actaully feel loved! I feel special!! Oh so special!! (Yes, I know I am bipolar) Okay, extra specail thanks to:

Star Hart

BELIEVEIT123

whereismysquirrel

SuperSqueak19

Zanna-chan

Mistress Eries

EowynsPen

???

Mercey.:2

Devil-Babe-911

tobihobi

bellacullen3

Gigicerisier

Shadow Quil

Detective Ethan Redfield

2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes

smiley-face-central

Thank you all sooooooooooooooooo much!!

Please excuse my horrible spelling.

All We Know

_Summary_

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. 1 with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed super detective._

_Italics_- Thoughts

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

Ages(For those who give a

Sakura- 25

Sasuke- 25

Naruto- 24

Sai- 24

L- 25

Light- 25

Watari- IDK, but really old

**Everyone else will be introduced when they come along in the story (i'm way to lazy to do it now, and there's no way I'm gonna give stuff like that away ;)**

Q: I don't get why you needed to make Sakura older like 25...

A: Okay, I understand that Sakura can be a bit (too) chidish, but Sakura has, is, and always will be (in my fanfics anyway), a bit childish, it's just how I picture her charater when I write. Well, to get back on track, I needed to make Sakura older for 2 basic reasons...  
1) For those who have not looked up every piece of info on L in exsistance, he is 25, and I personally think that if I pair 2 people together, they need to be near, or the same, age  
and...  
2) I felt like I needed to have Sakura be older so that she could have experienced the pain of loss for a rather long period of time, without having to chane the original story line. I hope that this has answered your question and, no, I am not in any way offended. By posting your questions, I can help you, and possibly other readers understand what I write better. (After All, I can be very confusing) Thank you for taking the time to comment **;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Death Note :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RECAP**_

L'S POV

I watched as Light Yagami stepped out of one of the police cruisers. He seemed agitated and interested at the same time. I grumbled, he always seemedto have to stick his nose into other peoples business.

"AHHHHHH!!!" A piercing scream shook the air. The girl was shaking, her eyes glued to a part of air directly over Light's shoulder. Her eye's glazed over as memories seemed to flood her brain.

Then she fell to the ground, clutching at her head in obvious pain. She collapsed to the ground, out cold. Light looked stricken, put I put it off and tried to focus on the girl infront of me. She was sprawlled out on the ground, looking alot more helpless than seconds before.

I sighed, biting my thumb.

"Watari, we're taking her back for questioning. I want, NEED, to know who she is and what her purpose here in Japan was."

Was she kira? I could only guess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER #3

What's a Kira Ryuzaki-kun?

SAKURA'S POV

I groaned, placing my hand carelessly over my eyes to block the onslaught of sunlight. I mumbled, rolling over on my side, eyes still closed. I was on a bed, but, wasn't I just...?

Nah, it had to just be a really demented dream. After all, there's no way in hell that we would have been able to find Sasuke, let alone me getting transported to a new, unknown, I don't know, demention? world? I rolled my shoulder's and opened my eyes.

I screamed, pulling the comforter and sheets around my body.

"Don't worry, I'm-"

"PERVERT!!!!" I screeched, pushing myself forward and punching him square in the face.

Of course, my punches always have major impact, so obviously he went flying into the oppisite wall. He hit the wall with a wrather satisfying ker-splat sound. I smirked as I saw blood drip from his now broken nose.

"Next time you decide to peep on a girl while she sleeps, I highly sugest you not chose me. Infact, it would be most benificial to your health not to make me your little stalkie- um, whatever your name is."

I brushed my pink hair out of my eyes and ran a quick scan of my surroundings.

I was in what appeared to be a very moderate hospital room, with only the scarecest of equipment. My eyes darted around, scanning for exits. My eyes widened and my breath came in smaller gasps.

There was none, save the door, which could easilly be trapped.

**Or locked.**

Or locked, I mumbled, trying to flatten my none to appropriete hair condition. Frizzy and knotted of course.

I grumbled and turned towards the guy who had been watching me sleep.

My eyes widened.

Holy crap. It was the guy from earlier, before I passed out.

I walked up to him slowly. If he was my captor, then I would have to be a pleasent captee if I hoped for freedom any time soon, which, wasn't very likely anyways.

"Hello. I'm sorry about that..." I sighed, gesturing to his broken nose.

He simply nodded.

"I really am sorry about that. You can probably guess how I felt. I mean, this is what, the second time I've ever seen you? I was pretty unnerved to see a guy standing over me when I woke up. You know what I mean?"

He didn't move, nore did he speak.

I sighed. "Do you want me to heal your nose?"

He looked confused. "Heeel my noshe?"

I had to hold back giggles at his voice.

"Yes."

He seemed hesitant, curious, and altogether stomped. "Shure, I guesh..."

I walked over to him and placed the tip of my finger on his nose, and began to concentrate.

It was harder than it should have been to bring forth the green healing energy that I had so easilly mastered. It was like something was holding me back, like I was trying to pull on a very tangled and uneven rope in a tug of war match.

Within the next 30 seconds, green light had sprung to my fingers. My patient's eyes widened a little, anf I could tell by the new alingment of his joints that he was forcing himself to stay still during my healing session.

It was took a pathetically long ammount of time for me to heal a simple broken nose. When I finished, I pulled my hand back to my side and looked up at my mysterious captor.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Heal my nose."

"Well," I paused, considering if telling him I was a medic would be any kind of threat. Well, considering the fact that I had already shown that I could heal injuries, aw, to heck with it. "I'm a medic nin, and the requirements of my status are simply that I heal the wounded, and know how to use medic ninjutsu."

"Medic ninjutsu?"

"You know, the thing I just did."

"Ah..."

I hesitated, fidgeting with the edge of my red tank. "I'm sorry. I feel awefully rude. My name is Haruno, Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you-"

"Ryuzaki." I noticed his eyes narrow a bit in obvious suspicion, but of what I had no idea.

He looked at me hard for a few seconds. "Haruno-san, have you heard of Kira?"

"Kira?"

"Yes, Kira."

"I'm sorry to say Ryuzaki-san, that I have not."

He sighed.

"Kira is a mass murderer, who has killed over 300 criminals, just in the past week, via heart attack."

My eyes widened.

"W-what?!?!" I spluttered out. 300 homicides, all in one week, commited by one person. How was that even possible?

"I hope you do not take to much offence to this Haruno-san, but I have a slight suspicion that you are Kira." He stated in a matter of fact voice.

_Wait a minute, did he just call me a mass murderer?_

**I think he did.**

I felt my fists unconciesly clench into tight, powerful fists.

"So, let me get this straight Ryuzaki," I spat his name. "You think that I killed all of those people?"

"Yes."

I glared hard and deadly into his unblinking, black eyes. "There's one very important detail that you happen to have so conveiniently forgotton about me."

He raised a black eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"I just fell from the sky to wherever this is how many hours ago? How could I have been killing off those people?"

He simply blinked. "Okay then Haruno-san, then answer this."

I gave a tight nod.

"Then why are you in Japan?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG! I am finished with chapy 3!!!! Woo Hoo!!! (, twitch)

Thank you all for staying with me up to this point. I am sorry it was so short, but to be honest, right now, it is 11:36 at night, I spent all day at six flags for some music in the park thingy, and I'm on my mom's laptop, that I so gracefully stole from her desk. I am tired and in a very uncomfortable position to be typing.

Srry if it sucked... I'll try to update as soon as possible. I luv you all.

Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top review.

-bloodyrose10101

p.s. thank you for sitting through my beggining rant without throwing a hissy fit.


	4. 4 Conditions

All We Know

_Summary_

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. 1 with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed super detective._

_Italics_- Thoughts

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

Ages(For those who give a

Sakura- 25

Sasuke- 25

Naruto- 24

Sai- 24

L- 25

Light- 25

Watari- IDK, but really old

**Everyone else will be introduced when they come along in the story (i'm way to lazy to do it now, and there's no way I'm gonna give stuff like that away ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Death Note :(

Thank you for understanding my dillema with my "father" EowynsPen-chan. I know it's patheic, but I wrote his death in about a hundred different ways in my death note that my woderful mother bought me for my birthday. I bet she regrets she bought it for me. I've filled up over 23 pages in it already. No, I am not killing criminals, just the people I really hate, alot.

Thank you...

EowynsPen

Zanna-chan

BELIEVEIT123

For reviewing yet again. I feel very special, yes, I have no life off of the computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RECAP**_

SAKURA'S POV

He simply blinked. "Okay then Haruno-san, then answer this."

I gave a tight nod.

"Then why are you in Japan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #4

4 Conditions

SAKURA'S POV

I froze, okay, so I wasn't exactly prepared for that. Not only was I not prepared, I was completely not sure of what to say.

If I waited too long to answer, so that I could formulate a well placed lie in my head, then I would look even more suspicious. So in another spur of the moment decision, I told him the truth.

"I really don't know Ryuzaki-san.."

His eyes narrowed again. "Then, Haruno-san, would you atleast mind telling me how you ended up in Japan?" He asked tightly.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "You won't believe me..." I replied quietly. How could he believe me, if I didn't even believe it myself?

Ryuzaki leaned foreward, his chin rested in the palms of his hands. "Try me."

Then, before I even realised what I was saying, I blurted out, "You remind me of him."

I covered my mouth almost instantly. Oh fuck... I probably shouldn't have said that. Now of course, he would ask-

"Who do I remind you of Haruno-san?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples as memories shot through my brain. "The person I was sent to retrieve, when I ended up in, in, uh-"

"Japan."

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

Both of them had the same disorinted interperation of what a good hair style was, all though it turned out amazing on both of them. They both wore plain, comfortable outfits, and they both had that pale emotionless face with gorgeous onyx eyes.

_Wait, did I just call Ryuzaki _gorgeuos_?_

**I believe so deary**.

_I really am going insane. Maybe I'm at home right now, passed out cold after a-_

"Haruno-san, who do I remind you of?" Ryuzaki asked again.

I let my eyes fall to the table infront of me. "Uchiha, Sasuke. You remind me of Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Who?"

"Well, I already told you that I'm a medic ninja, but I'm also a regular ninja. I go on missions like- well, anyways, I became a ninja when I was 12 years old. My squad members were Uzumaki, Naruto and Uchiha, Sasuke. Not a year later, Sasuke betrayed the village-"

"Konoha?"

I flinched, "Yes, Konoha."

"Continue."

"I thought I was a nuissance to my squad, so I trained with Tsunade-shishou, the village hokage, and then-"

"Hokage?"

"Village leader," I grumbled, annoyed. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"You may continue." Ryuzaki said, in his same old emotionless tone.

"So that's when I became a medic nin. When I was 15, I went on my first "Sasuke Retrievel" mission with Naruto. He tried to kill us."

I felt the liqiud in my eyes pool, but I forced it away.

"I ran away, well, not from Konoha, but from my friends for 5 years. I did nothing but train, but when I went on another mission to bring him back, I failed again."

I could feel my emotions broiling, I didn't want to break down here, I couldn't, so I took a deep breath, cleared my head, and let my face wipe itself completely clean of emotion.

"Yesterday, or, atleast I think it was yesterday, I went on another retrieval mission with my new squad. I had a feeling that things would end badly, I wasn't emotionally stable, I wasn't in the best fighting condition, but I still went. During the fight, something, I don't know- "Happend"-and then I was yelling for my squad, they didn't answer, and I freaked.

"Then, within the next 5 minutes, I got pinned to the ground, seduced, an inner pep talk, and pissed off a guy, who in my better interest, should not be pissed off."

I shook my head, smiling a little bit.

"I don't really know what happend next, but I remember everything going black, and then falling, and landing really really hard on this hard black thing..."

"The road."

"Uh, yeah, sure...."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear this Haruno-san-"

"Please." I interuppted him. "Stop calling me Haruno-san, I am not someone you have just met, nore have I done anything to deserve your respect."

"Okay then... Sakura-chan, I am sorry to hear about your... experiences... before coming to Japan, and, you have done something to earn my respect."

I perked up slightly at this.

"What?"

"You continued to try and save your old team mate, no matter the cost."

I snorted.

"It was very brave." He added.

"Bravery is just a nice way of saying stupidity." I grumbled.

He sighed.

"Sakura-chan, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could stay with Watari and I for a while."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"There's still a slight chance that your'e Kira and sadly, if that is the case, you'll need to be under 24hour surveilance."

I huffed, aggraveted already of course.

"Fine, I understand Ryuzaki, however..."

"However?"

"I have 3 conditions."

He raised an eyebrow in obvious dissaprovel and curiosity.

"Coditions?"

"Yes." I replied putting on my "nothing but business" face.

"First," I held up 1 finger, "I am going to need clothes and other common female neccisites."

He nodded.

"Second," I held up another finger, "I am not, I refuse, to be a prisoner. I need room to move and I should be able to talk regulary and do non-innapriate things without limitation."

He scoffed, but nodded.

"And third," I held up a third finger," I want to join the Kira case."

"WHAT?!?!?"

I had expected this kind of reaction from him.

"Even if you suspect me as being Kira, I know I'm not Kira, and I also know that it would be completely against my morals to let a mass murderer go aroung killing people while I'm here."

He just stared at me.

After what felt like forever, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but don't get in the way."

I narrowed my eyes. I'd heard that before.

"I won't."

I looked around my room again and flinched.

"Umm, Ryuzaki, can I add another condition?"

"Fine."

"Well, then, my fourth condition is to stay in a room with more than one exit and atleast one window. This room is making me feel wrather edgy and claustrophbic."

He nodded and turned to leave, but I swore I heard him chuckle.

I felt a question that had been eating away at my inards bubble to my lips, so, being me, I asked it.

"Ryuzaki..."

He turned around to face me.

"Hmm?"

"You know the guy around my age, with reddish brown hair, that stepped out of the, the-"

"Car?"

"Yeah, the car... right before I passed out? Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, his name is Light Yagami. What about him?"

"Why was a shinigami following him?"

Ryuzaki froze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo HOO!! I think this was my quickest upload for another chapter, not even a full 24 hours apart. I feel special-er.

Another cliffy. I feel evil, mua haha!!!

Just a warning, I may not be able to update very quickly after this for a best friend is going through a really hard time right now, and of course, I need to be there for her. Please wish her the best, she's really strong, and I don't I've seen/heard her more broken...

If you could, any Death Note owners, please write the name Steven Bifano in their note books for me. It would make my BFF's life alot easier.

Please review if it's not to much trouble.

-bloodyrose10101

()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )


	5. Descriptions of Death and Intros

YOLA PEOPLEZZ!!! I FEEL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPECIAL!!!!!!!! Not only did I get like, 16 reviews on one chapter, I got a couple responces saying that they would help me kill STEVEN BIFANO!! Damn that bastard to HELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Muah ha ha!!!

For all those who are wondering, Steven Bifano is my BFFFFFFFFFF's evil step-dad. He is a bipolar ass. He does random things like, say, throws out her $40 straightner, or grounds her for printing out her homework, which she does so she doesn't fail; our stricto teachero's class.

He is the reason I have currently broken 38 pencils, shredded over 100 peices of paper, and he has "forced" me to fill up 4 whole pages of his name alone in my death note. I vote for L, yet I write in my own personal death note and wish death on to many people, who I would name but would take years to do so.... I clearly need to see a shrink, or something along those lines....

Secondly, I am veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry to the people who want me to be updating as soon as possible, I have been sick for... (*Mentally Counts*) 10 days!! and I'm on like 6 fricken medications, including steriods! (Maybe that's why I feel so looney...) Oh well! If I die of druig over dose, you're all invited to my non-existant funeral!! Thank yall!

Anyways....

Thanks a bunch to...

TeenageCrisis

(2) ???

musicmiss18

Mistress Meer

lunerlet

Detective Ethan Redfield

.-

Ravens Bane

smiley-face-central

Devil-Babe-911

luvgoodstuf

bellacullen3

Zanna-chan

EowynsPen

Thank you especially to EowynsPen-chan and ???-chan for taking the timwe to plan out the death of Steven Bifano!!

Back to the story!!!

All We Know

_Summary_

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. 1 with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed super detective._

_Italics_- Thoughts

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

Ages(For those who give a

Sakura- 25

Sasuke- 25

Naruto- 24

Sai- 24

L- 25

Light- 25

Watari- IDK, but really old

**Everyone else will be introduced when they come along in the story (i'm way to lazy to do it now, and there's no way I'm gonna give stuff like that away ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Death Note :(

Q: fascinating. In the Naruto world, one can only see the Shinigami when he/she has made a deal with it. In the Death Note world, one can only see the shinigami when he/she touches part of the death note. However, Neither is true for Sakura. I hope you explain why in the near future, or else it won't make sense. Anyway, good job.

A: Oww, brain, hurting, alot... Anyways, wow, good deduction, I didn't really think of that to tell the truth, heh, heh...(sweat drop) Umm, I guess, my best way to answer this is the demons. A shinigami is like a demon sort of, I think....both of them cause death and destruction.... both of them sorta take over their "victim"... The tailed beasts are sorta like the ninja worlds shinigami I guess... Sakura's been in contact with 2 demon holders (Gaara and Naruto) and in the manga/series/tv show she's seen both of them transform atleast partially into their demon form. Sasuke kinda reminds me of a shingami if I think about it.... hmmmm..... Gawd, this is hurting my brain.... I'm sorry Detective Ethan Redfield , I personally have no idea how to answer this question clearly, I'm sorry. Hey, look on the bright side!! You out smarted muhya (me) and thought really awsomely!! I'll have to remeber to add something to the story so that it becomes clearer...

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RECAP**_

SAKURA'S POV

I felt a question that had been eating away at my inards bubble to my lips, so, being me, I asked it.

"Ryuzaki..."

He turned around to face me.

"Hmm?"

"You know the guy around my age, with reddish brown hair, that stepped out of the, the-"

"Car?"

"Yeah, the car... right before I passed out? Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, his name is Light Yagami. What about him?"

"Why was a shinigami following him?"

Ryuzaki froze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #5

Descriptions of Death and Introductions for the Rest

SAKURA'S POV

I looked up at Ryuzaki, the look on his face was creeping me out to no end. He looked so, so....

Haunted.

I walked over to him carefuly.

"Ryuzaki-kun, is everything all right?"

He nodded, I frowned.

"I'd prefer if you would be truthful with me, Ryuzaki-kun."

He nodded again, like a robot. Mindless, yet aware enough to obey simple one word instructions.

I sighed.

He continued to look at me funny for a couple more minutes before the haunted look left his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not quite sure what you mean when you ask 'why a shinigami was following' Light-kun, but I have I couple questions too."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you do."

He glared angrilly at me. "First of all, what exactly do you mean by when you say that Light-kun was beeing followed by a shinigami?"

"Well...." I placed my index finger to my chin in thought. How should I put it without sounding insane, hmm...." Well, when he got out of... whatever you called that thing, there was a shinigami walking behind him, or, hovering, behind him I guress..."

He nodded, thoughtful. "I see, and what did this shinigami look like."

_Big, scary, and like it was gonna eat me alive._

"Well, it had black wings that looked kind of like giant-" I had to cut off from saying hands at the last second.

Not Sasuke. Not Sasuke. Describe the shinigami "-feathers. And it's face was all white except sor around it's mouth, which was in this really creepy smile, and at the edges of its eyes. Those parts were black."

I paused, thinking back again."It looked like he had his head just, kinda, stitched on, and he had these feathery things on his shoulders."

"I see..." Ryuzaki mumbled, obviously trying to picture what I was telling him.

"Any other questions?"

He nodded.

I sighed. "Like, around a million right?"

He nodded again.

"Crap." I murmured, sitting down on the hard wood floor. This, could take a while.

Ryuzaki stared into space for a few minutes, and to tell the truth I was really beginning to get bored, so I was starting to zone out too.

I was in the middle of a nice Squad 7 memory (minus Sasuke) when something, or someone, shoved themselves directly into my face.

I shrieked and fell back.

"You should really be more attentive Sakura-chan."

I growled and stood up, wiping off non-existant dust from my pants.

"You really need to pay more attention to your sourondings. If you ARE indeed a ninja, you should know this."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He raised a perfect black eyebrow.

I sighed.

"What next?"

He seemed confused," Excuse me?"

_Ugh, could the male race be any stupider?_

My memories flashed to Naruto.

_Yup, they could be stupider, much stupider._

"What's your next question?"

"Ahh...." He seemed deep in thought.

"Well?"

"Um, let me think..."

I sighed and began to tap my foot impatiently.

"Okay, I thought of one."

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And-

"Just ask me already!!"

"Fine, fine." He shook his head. "Women..."

I think steam had to be coming out of my ears by now.

"Why did you pass out after you saw this Shinigami?"

I shrugged. " I trully have no idea. And no, I did not pass out from fright." I added stubbournly.

He sighed.

"That it?"

"For now."

I sighed. "Umm, Ryuzaki?"

He looked like I had pulled him out of a rather complicated train of thought, but still murmered a small 'yes'.

"If I am going to be working with you on the Kira case, I think it'd be best if I got to meet everyone else I have to be working with."

"That only seems fair." He nodded. "However, you'll need a new name due to fact that Kira kills using a face and name-"

"Sakura."

"Sakura-chan, I don't think you understand-"

"My name is Sakura."

"It's for your safety."

"My name is SAKURA, and I will not change it in life or death."

He sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that your'e extremly stubborn?"

"More times than I cam count."

He chuckled. "Fine, the rest of the task force should be waiting right outside."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'll admit, I'm not EVER (usually) a nervous or shy person, but right now, I was practically a mirror of my 5 year old self. I felt pathetic.

The task force stood infront of me, all lined up and ready for introductions.

Meanwhile, I was litterally clinging to poor Ryuzaki. I think I was suffocating him a wee bit, but he didn't complain, so I didn't let up on my hold.

I heard many murmurs of 'hello' and 'who's that?'

I felt like a science experiment, which is not a pleaent feeling in the least.

"Sakura-chan, you should probably come out from behind me now."

I looked up at him, annoyed that he'd put my into the spotlight already. Oh well, atleast he let me use my real name...

"Sakura-chan these are the task force members."

I nodded as they began to list themselves off.

"Soichiro Yagami."

"Hirokazu Ukita."

"Kanzo Mogi."

"Shuichi Aizawa."

"Touta Matsuda."

I made sure to nodd after each one, even though I'd probably forget all their names in under a minute.

"Light Yagami."

I froze.

_Didn't Ryuzaki say that Light was the guy I saw get out of that...that..._

**Car.**

_Yeah... but anyways, after what I said, why would he let him onto the investigation?_

**I don't know, maybe Ryuzaki is an idiot after all.**

I looked over at Light.

The Shinigami was behind him and was laughing a creepy laigh that sounded dried out and cracked.

Light was glaring daggers at me.

This would be a looooooooonnnng investigation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned. This was so boring.

Ryuzaki, who I now knew was also known as L, was just talking.

Talking without a purpose as I called it. The kind of mumbling talk that madea person forgot what you had said right after you told them, and then proceded to bore them to death.

Or maybe that's just how I was looking at the situation.

Even though L had proclaimed me to be part of the investigation, I had a feeling he wasa ignoring me and having everyone else ignore me too.

Did he think I'd be useless? Probably. I grumbled to myself.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" I looked up to see Ryuzaki and the rest of the task force staring at me.

I yawned and stretched. "I'm just bored is all. I can tell you guys are purposley leaving me out of the conversation."

They all flinched.

"It just find that I'm starting to get bored is all."

That's when my stomach growled.

I looked down, emmbaressed. I could tell everyone was staring at me at that moment.

I glared at L.

"What? I've been here for how long and I haven't eaten anything!"

They kept looking at me weirdly.

Ryuzaki sighed."Fine, I'll have Watari bring something for you to eat. What would you like?"

I smilled evilly. " I can have anything?"

He looked at me funny. "I suppose."

Ryuzaki was about to learn why Sakura Haruno should never be given sugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo Hoo! Long chapter! (I think...)

Please review and stuff....


	6. Sugar and Mysterious Videos

Oh my god! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone. I've been grounded for like EVER. It just ended today, so of course I had to type the next chapter. I haven't been on the computer forever. I missed it so much. Kami, I feel so bad. Please don't kill me! School just ended, I've been assigned the stricktest teachers for next year, my BFF and I were seperated do to an "insidant" with my death note (I'll describe the "incident" at the bottom/end of the chapter for those who are interested), my 40 somethin' year old dad decided to get my step mom pregnant so now I have a loud, annoying baby sister, and I'm terrified to get my grades. To top it all off, one of my friend Nikki's cat Spunky got run over by a car the other night. God, life just hates me. *Bangs head on desk*

Anyways...

To make up for my "absince" (SP?) I will write a super long chapter! Wait... then it'll take forever to post... Oh, my aching head.

All We Know

_Summary_

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. 1 with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed super detective._

_Italics_- Thoughts

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

Ages(For those who give a

Sakura- 25

Sasuke- 25

Naruto- 24

Sai- 24

L- 25

Light- 25

Watari- IDK, but really old

**Everyone else will be introduced when they come along in the story (i'm way to lazy to do it now, and there's no way I'm gonna give stuff like that away ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Death Note :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super thanx to...

Detective Ethan Redfield

LanieBaby

Drake G. Reaper

Yorukifon

UkanaUchiha

LadyDream3512

Angelic Sakura Blossom

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy

bellacullen3

EowynsPen

tobihobi

blossomheartxoxo

luvgoodstuuf

ruby red 1989

Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel

Kairika

moonshine86

For posting reviews to chapter 5. I love you all!!! :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RECAP**_

SAKURA'S POV

That's when my stomach growled.

I looked down, emmbaressed. I could tell everyone was staring at me at that moment.

I glared at L.

"What? I've been here for how long and I haven't eaten anything!"

They kept looking at me weirdly.

Ryuzaki sighed."Fine, I'll have Watari bring something for you to eat. What would you like?"

I smilled evilly. " I can have anything?"

He looked at me funny. "I suppose."

Ryuzaki was about to learn why Sakura Haruno should never be given sugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #6

Sugar and the Mysterious Videos

SAKURA'S POV

I was practically jumping up and down by the time that Watari-san brought up my sweets. No, that's too vague of a description. I was brought 7 heaping trays of all kinds of candy, pastries, and other sweet stuff imaginable! I'm not kidding when I say that Ryuzaki would regret it.

Trust me, he would.

After the third bite of whatever I was eating, I could already feel the sugar starting to buzz inside of me.

After 1 tray was empty, one could probably call me insane. I could feel all thetask force staring at me, but I could currently care less. My mind was completely focused on the sugary goodness laid out in front of me.

This was probably why Tsunade-shishou forbid me to have sugar, if not only in her pressence.

--

After about half an hour, I'd cleared all the trays COMPLETELY. Now, I just had to wait for the full effects to kick in and-

Too late.

I felt woozy and unbalanced. My head spun and I felt oddly giddy.

I giggled. Ryuzaki looked up at me.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?"

I giggled again, but this one sounded off, drunkish.

"Yuppers!"

Ryuzaki looked unconvinced. "Sakura-chan, maybe it'd be best if rested up for a while."

I snorted and hobbled over to him and stuck my face right up to his.

"Listen here Ryuzaki-kun. YOU gave me sugar, now YOU have to face the consequences." I twitched a little. "Will someone spar with me to help relaes my pent up energy."

Ryuzaki sighed and went back to work.

I smilled and jumped up. "Light-kun, will you spar with me please."

Light snorted. "Why the hell should I spar with a GIRL. It's pathetic. Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

I glared and yowled. "Spar me then chicken!"

He sighed and stood up. Within a second, I had him pinned to the wall, hovering a good 2 feet off the ground.]

The task force members gasped.

"What were you saying Light -kun?" I mocked cheerfully.

"Nothing." He ground out.

I giggled and dropped him to the ground with a loud thud.

Because you as a reader will probably be bored with the next few proceding hours of Sakura-san tormenting the task force, I'll simply skip ahead.

----------------------------X-----------------------------------

I woke up and stretched with a loud yawn.

Kami, I had a killer headache.

I put my hand to my forehead and called forth my familiar healing chakra, letting it soothe my aching head.

"Ahh, that's better." I sighed.

I stood up and walked out of my room. The task force had already assemballed outside and were busy at work. I plopped down in a chair and sat for a while just listening to them work.

After about 5 minutes, Watari walked in, looking wrather worried.

"L, please turn on Sakura TV, we seem to have an issue."

Ryuzaki nodded and made a silent signal for all the task members to gather around closer.

So, I hobbled over to a small rectangular box that I'd previously learned was called a television.

The screen flickered to life and I stood watching.

The word KIRA written in gothic script popped onto the screen and an eary, obviously edited voice played in the background.

"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th at exactly 5:59 pm as I requested, then the time now 5:59 47, 48, 49, please change the channel to Tayu TV. The news anchor Mr. Kuzibiwo Hiki will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00."

I heard alot of gasps and "What?"s.

"Change it." Ryuzaki demanded.

Surely, the man was dead.

"Uhh!"

"No way!"

"It's immposible!"

"It can't be."

"How could he?!"

"Change the channel back." Ryuzaki mumbled. "And I need you to bring us another TV Watari... No, make it two."

"Yes."

My breathing was short. Was someone really doing this? Who could be so cruel? These were innocent people for Kami's sake!

"I will present you with another victim." The voice continued. "My next target is MHN TV comentary Mr. Sigi Comijui who's scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira."

I felt my fists clench. This Kira not only considered themselves practically a God from what I could tell, but an arrogant one at that.

"Ryuzaki." I heard Matsuda say.

"Change it to Channel 24."

I heard the click of the channel being changed and prepared myself for what was obviously coming.

He was dead too.

"Please change it back." I looked at Ryuzaki. He sounded do passive and uncaring. I was a trained ninja and still the deaths of these innocent people angered me greatly. How could he be so uncaring?

An image of Sasuke flashed through my mind.

I shuddered and turned back to watch.

"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira."

All of a sudden Ryuzaki gasped, as if hit by realization.

"Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!"

Matsuda gasped."Get Sakura TV on the line!"

He ran towards the phone and both he and Aizawz dialed.

"It's no good! I'm trying but none of my contacts at the station have their phones on!"

"And no one's picking up at reception eighther!"

I was frozen and felt useless. What could I do? I had to help them, but how?

"Damn it!" Ukita yelled, and began to run towards the door.

"Ukita!"

"I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes!" He yelled, running out the door.

"Ukita! You can't go out there alone." I yelled after him, but he was already gone.

I growled and got ready to follow him when Ryuzaki grabbed my arm.

I looked at him pleadingly, but he just shook his head. I sighed and turned back to the TV.

The voice continued. "People of the world, please listen to last thing I want to do is kill the innocent."

I scoffed. Isn't that what they just did?

"I hate evil and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not enemies."

"They're trying to make us his fucking allies." I hissed,

My fists clenched even tighter and I saw Ryuzaki bite down harder on his thumb.

"I intend to create a new world. A world that is free from evil, If you agree to join me in my mission, I know we can make it long that no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innmocent will not die. Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you not publicize your views on the media. If you can do that, you will be you have to do now is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy. Say goodbye to the world as you know it. Soon, we'll have a new world ruled by the nevillgence and homilgy and kind hearted honest people."

I scoffed. 'Yeah, the people picked by Kira, that's it."

"Try to imagine it. A world where the police and I-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and stormed out of the room. Ukita was probably there by now, and there was no way in HELL I was letting him go it alone. Ryuzaki or not.

All of a sudden, I heard it.

"We interupt this program to go live outside Salura TV studios."

Everyone gasped and I turned to face the TV screen. I froze. Lying on the ground, dead outside of Sakura TV studios, was Ukita.

"As you can see someone has collapsed just outside the door. Again, we are coming to you live from the Sakura TV building."

"Ukita. Damn it. Kira did this." Aizawa growled.

Aizawa stood up and began to walk towards the door. I finally got up the nerve and forced my legs to move so I could follow suit.

"Sakura-chan, Aizawa-san, where are you going?"

"Where do you think, I have to go there!" I shreiked.

"You can't. Please think about this rationally."

"What you just want us to sit here and watch TV?!" Aizawa shouted.

"If this trully is the work of Kira, then you'll both just meet the same fate if you go there."

'You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how could this happen?!"

"The alias and fake I.D.s are worthless. What are we going to do L? Do you think Kira has all our names already?" Matsuda asked.

"That's a definate possibility, however if that were the case you'd think it'd be easier for him to kill off the entire task force before making a move." Ryuzaki replied stoically."Initially I deduced that Kira needed both a name and a face to kill, but, from what we've just seen, I'd say it's not intirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a only thing I'm sure of at the moment is that Kira is somewhere eighther in Sakura TV studios or somewhere close by, in a place where he can watch everyone who enters the building. Perhaps he's in-"

"If Kira's in the area then isn't that why we should get down there?!" Aizawa hollared.

"For all we know he could have just place surveilance cameras in the are. If we rush down ther unprepared-"

I couldn't take it anymore! I brought my fist down ion the table, cracking it in half. Everyone turned up to stare at me.

"Damn it! Would you shut the fuck up already?! Personally, I've been in way worse situations than this, and right now, you're all acting like a bunch of freaking 2 yera olds!!!"

"Sakura-chan, please calm down-"

"NO! I will NOT f-ing calm down. Ukita just died and you're just going to let him SIT there! Ryuzaki-kun. I don't think I've ever mentioned it before, but where I came from, I always was out there, fighting alongside my comrades. Ukita was my comrade. It's my job to avenge him. Appaerntly I'm more capable at the moment of doing it than you are, so I'm going to go down there and fight."

I was all but snarling near the end of my wonderful rant.

"Yes but if we go down there unprepared, we'll all just end up dead anyways."

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I picked Ryuzaki up by his shirt collar and held him a good 3-4 feet in the air. "Weren't YOU the one who said we were risking our lives on this case to bring Kira to justice?!?!?!"

"Risking your life and simply throwuing it away are two entirely different thins Sakura-chan."

"Oh yeah!?!?!?!?" I screeched.

"Please, control yourself. We've lost Ukita. I understand you want to go there, but if something was to happen to you as well..."

My eyes over flowed and I dropped Ryuzaki. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

"I could have saved him. I cshould have been there." I sobbed.

"Sakura-chan, there's nothing you could have done."

I laughed a dark, slimy laugh. "I told you Ryuzaki-kun. I'm a medic nin. I can take care of myself. I could kill ALL of you here and now by barely moving my finger. I could crush all of you like insolent flies. So I warn you, be careful who you critisize."

I jumped up and surged out of the room with a burst of chakra.

I was outside before I could blink. I forced myself to follow the scent of death. It would undoubtfully lead me to Sakura TV. My let my chakra out in small bursts, increaing my speed every other second.

I prayed that because I wasn't from here, because I was a ninja, that Kira's killng power, whatever it was, couldn't work on me.

I had to do this. I couldn't chicken out.

I had do it for Ukita.

My fists clenched into hard balls and I let loose another chakra surge, this time cracking the pavement underneath my feet.

Look out Sakura TV, Kira. Be prepared to meet Haruno Sakura, wether you're ready to or not.

---------X---------

I stood outside the TV station, overcome with a really weird sensation. I felt my chakra draining like I was using medic jutsu, but I wasn't hurt. Unless. was Kira trying to kill me? Maybe. But, so far I was fighting it off. I only hoped it would last.

I sighed and clenched my hand into a hard fist.

"Knock! Knock!" I yelled, bringing my fist down on the door.

Being glass, it over course crackeded into a million pieces. I looked at my hand and swore. I wasn't wearing gloves, so the glass had all but torn off my hand.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Some deep concentrating and a burst of green medic chakra later and my hand was as good as new! (I hoped.)

I stromed through the door, eyes blazing, fists at the ready. Everyone was gaping at me like I'd just parted the red sea or something. Wasn't this normal- Oh, yeah. People weren't ninjas here. Heh, heh. Oops. Ignoring the gaping stares I was currently recieving, I ran down a shiny hall. Then, I came to the all so practical delima. 2 flights of stairs, going in two, possibly totally different, directions. Of course.

Maybe I could just do this the easy way. I surged chakra to my fist and feet and lunged upwards.

"Here I come!!"

...................................................With L.................................................................

L'S POV

I felt my teeth dig harder and harder into my thumb. Yes, I, L, was worried about Sakura-chan. But in my deffence, everyone else currently present in the room was to.

Even in all my worry, I was intrigued. She'd smashed through the door like it was paper, not reinforced solid glass. If Kira was out there, he had'nt been able to kill her. She hadn't even looked distressed. And then that weird green light that healed her hand. I was amazed.

I couldn't figure out who or what Haruno Sakura was, no matter how much I thought.

Currently, the whole task force, (excluding Ukita and Sakura of course) was huddled around the 3 TVs. Watching what was happening.

All of a sudden, a large BOOM vibrated the building and dust filled the air.

I heard Aizawa sigh. "It's sounds like Haruno-san is having a good time."

I grumbled in a slight agreement.

"Well, we better get going." I mumbled, standing up.

Everyone looked at me oddly.

"We can't let Sakura-chan steel ALL the fun, now can we?"

Everyone else cheered as we headed out.

This would be hell.

...........................................Back With Sakura.....................................................

SAKURA"S POV

I felt my fist collide with the ceiling and then it all went down from there, litterally. The ceiling, and all the plaster and bricks that went with it, began to cave in. And guess who was in the center of all that hell?

Moi.

I forced my chakra into a small sheild to protect the sensitve area around my eyes and I simply distoyed any other debree that came my way with a bone crushing round house kick.

After I finally forced my way through the mass of flying plaster, I found myself standing in an empty room with a large round table and many chairs.

"DAMN IT!!" I screeched and rushed over to the next wall, punching it with all my might. It tumbled down more easilly than the ceilling and was much less difficult to navigate through. There were people in that room, but they were talking about adds to be placed on the channel.

I turned towards one women who had been serving coffee.

"Where are they broadcasting the Kira Tapes?!" I hollared.

Shakingly, she pointed to the room next to this one. I trotted over and gave the wall a hard kick. I listened in eary delight as it emmited a wayning crack and imploded.

I rushed in and ran up to a wrather over weight man with an oily mustache.

"Stop this broadcast NOW, and give me those god forsaken tapes!"

The man was shaking, obviously terrified out of his mind, if he had one at that. "I can't! You must have heard the tapes somehow! Kira will kill all of us if we don't play these to the-"

In a second, my hand had spun up and was held at the man's throat. I'd already formed a deadly chakra scallpe. People listened to reason better when they were deathly afraid. I lowered my voice and tried to sound as threatening as possible. "If you don't give me those tapes NOW, and you don't stop this f-ing broadcast NOW, you'll wish Kira had the mercy enough to kill you."

The man nodded and handed me the tapes. He began to run to a machine, but I stopped him.

"Which of these is playing the tape?" I asked, my voice still icy.

He pointed a pudgly ring covered finger to one old grey machine in the corner. I walked over to the infernal thing and simply shoved my fist all the way through it. I shot a final look at the man before turning to leave.

"Be careful who you side with. Kira would kill you without a second thought." I smirked. "Then again, I probably would too."

So I began my decent out of the wretched building, tapes in hand and a smug smile plastered on my lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad? Please review if it's not to much trouble. Critisism welcome (but highly disliked)

Okay, so here's my Death Note problem that I mentioned before.

My BFF and I got called down to the principals offie that mourning. We had no idea what was going on, so we just kinda went along wit it.  
The principal took us into his office and told us to sit down and get comfortable. And of course, that's when we started thinking Oh Shitty shit shit. Apparently, someone had eavsedropped on our wonderful death note conversations and wrote a letter to the principal saying that they felt threatened. Of course then we had to explain the show and promise to stop talking about it, yada yada.  
Then. the meany bobeany principal told me to bring in my death note, to be shredded! I was so pissed. Oh, and he made me take off my awesome black arm warmer things and put them in my locker.

Two words. Fuck him.

So, turns out, he never called me back down to the office so he could shred the thing, even though I never brought it in to sart with. My Death Note is currently in a secret bottom thing in my drawyer, just like Light! (Only without the exploding trap thingy)  
Wish me luck confronting him next year!

Oh, and just to piss him off, I wore my awesmone Death Note L shirt the next day when e was supposed to call me down. Hee Hee.

-bloodyrose10101  
:)


	7. Home Sick

Hello Everyone! I feel so *sniff* special *sniff*. So far, practically all my reviews have been simpasizing (SP?) with me over the death note delima!

I got my report card and it aint so good. Hey, I think it's perfect, by my stick up their asses parents think 3 B's (2 of which are B+'s) is absolutely horrible! Well, screw them!

(FYI, everything else were A's, yeah, parents suck)

Anyways, for kicks, I was comparing this story to my 1st story, _The Demon Within_. Exculiding this chapter, both currently had 6 chapters in them. This story had exactly 13,150 words, while the other only had 3,225! That's like, almost a 10,000 word difference! Man, I really sucked. Anyways, if you're looking for a good read, please do NOT read _The Demon Within_ story. It trashes my rep as a writer. I would delete it, but like 1 or 2 people favorited it, and I know how it feels to have a story deleted from your favorites list 'cause the author thought it sucked...

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, even though it's summer I just got back from vaca with my grandparents, and I'm going to New Hampshire with my Dad and my wonderful "step family" for a week (In like, 2 days) and then my mom is picking me up from there to go to Massachusettes for ANOTHER week. And to top it all off. No internet access, nada. I don't know how I'll survive.

Anyways (again) thanks a big bunch to all the wonderful peoples who reviewed the last chapter.

Angelic Sakura Blossom

sandman's lady

Drake G. Reaper

2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes

???

ruby red 1989

moonshine86

Detective Ethan Redfield

musicmiss18

huge-issues

LanieBaby

bellacullen3

99 Kisses till Death

Zanna-chan

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy

kory

Mariin

neko-chan

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix

EowynsPen

And Yes, EowynsPen, my principal probably does deserve death with all the rude or totall mean things he's done, but I read that he's retiring this year so YAY!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All We Know

_Summary_

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are on a mission to bring back Sasuke when Sakura is attacked by an unseen force and sent to another world. A modern one. 1 with cellphones, high tech computer systems, a mass murderer named Kira, and a sugar obsessed super detective._

_Italics_- Thoughts

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

Ages(For those who give a

Sakura- 25

Sasuke- 25

Naruto- 24

Sai- 24

L- 25

Light- 25

Watari- IDK, but really old

**Everyone else will be introduced when they come along in the story (i'm way to lazy to do it now, and there's no way I'm gonna give stuff like that away ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Death Note :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RECAP**_

SAKURA'S POV

"Stop this broadcast NOW, and give me those god forsaken tapes!"

The man was shaking, obviously terrified out of his mind, if he had one at that. "I can't! You must have heard the tapes somehow! Kira will kill all of us if we don't play these to the-"

In a second, my hand had spun up and was held at the man's throat. I'd already formed a deadly chakra scallpe. People listened to reason better when they were deathly afraid. I lowered my voice and tried to sound as threatening as possible. "If you don't give me those tapes NOW, and you don't stop this f-ing broadcast NOW, you'll wish Kira had the mercy enough to kill you."

The man nodded and handed me the tapes. He began to run to a machine, but I stopped him.

"Which of these is playing the tape?" I asked, my voice still icy.

He pointed a pudgly ring covered finger to one old grey machine in the corner. I walked over to the infernal thing and simply shoved my fist all the way through it. I shot a final look at the man before turning to leave.

"Be careful who you side with. Kira would kill you without a second thought." I smirked. "Then again, I probably would too."

So I began my decent out of the wretched building, tapes in hand and a smug smile plastered on my lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #7

Home Sick

SAKURA'S POV

I finally made my way through the seemingly endless maze of fallen plaster and debrees. When I came to the long time smashed door, I felt my eyes widen. There had to be dozens, no, HUNDREDS of police officers suronding the building. Hige search lights blared from behind them, silougheting (SP?) everything. I had to cover my eyes to avoild the emmence glare.

"Sakura-chan!" I looked up to see, well, sence cause I couldn't see his face, Matsuda running towards me. He embraced me in a bone crushing hug, obviously filled with relief.  
"You're alive. You're really alive!"

I sighed and patted his head like an obedient dog. God, did he think I was going to die?

Then again, I looked around at the blaring sirens, multitude of cars, and killer cops and decided that yes, it was pain stakingly obvious that they (As in the Task Force) all thought I was going to die, or atleast be mortally injured.

I grumbled in obvious annoyance. They all still thought I was a normal, pathetic girl.

Oh well.

I would have to change that.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After being swarmed by the task force for what felt like HOURS (But was only really 10 minutes) I was carted off in what I later learned was an Ambulence. The on hand "medics" wanted me to be strapped to a ghostly white stretcher and taken in emergeny care. They said I had quote "been severly injured and possibly traumatized for life".

My hand was pretty badly mauled due to my lack of gloves, but that could easilly be fixed with a little chakra. I had a few shards of metal wedged in my arm from when I punched the machine, but those were no worse than being hit with shuriken or kunai.

If you want my opinion on the traumatized thing (which the "medics" obviously did not), the guy from the studio needed ALOT more help than me. I think I might have scared him a wee bit TOO much.

They removed the metal shards at and excruciatingly slow pace. I mean, I could have just wedged my fingers into my skin and yanked it out in, like, 3 seconds. Okay, so, yeah, it'd probably hurt, alot, but, I was a ninja! I was trained to ignore the pain.

Not that they knew that.

Finally, L and came in and got me the Hell outta there! Well, in reality, they called to make sure I was alright and I told them that if they didn't come get me out of this Hell hole NOW, there would be Hell to pay. So, yeah. Atleast it worked.

I swear, the second I dragged those 2 out the door after me, I ripped off the damn cast those people put on my hand. I forced my wondorous medical chakra into life and healed my hand lickity split.

I flexed my fingers, testing the new skin and healed muscle. I heard a small crack as some disconected bones realined themselves, but I ignored it. I sighed and went for a full body stretch. I yawned, pulling my arms so hard they almost popped out of their sockets. Ahh... This felt so nice.

Then, I looked up.

was staring at me like I just performed a miracle.

"How did you- How did you..." stammered.

"How did I do what?" What did I do that was so unusual? Oh yeah. L must have "convienietly" forgotton to tell the task force about my healing chakra.

I turned to glare at him. He shrugged.

I gestured to L. "Ryuzaki-kun must have forgotton to tell you."

turned to L. "Tell me what Ryuzaki?"

"Sakura-chan can, well, can use what she calls 'chakra' to heal wounds."

"That's also how I so valiently brought down Sakura TV as well." I smirked, pumping my fist. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. " Although, it does feel kinda odd, talking about the total and utter annilation of something sharing my name."

Ryuzaki shook his head in obvious annoyance. So, being me, I leaned forward and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't act so childish."

"Oh yeah Ryuzaki-kun, why not?"

"It makes you look pathetic."

"Why you-" I was about to annilate him, when memories began to buzz to my brain. This was just like 99.9% of the arguements I'd had with Sai. (All though I'm pretty sure L had never called me Ugly.)

Then, memories of the new, improved Squad 7 (aka-minus Sasuke), began to tumble into my head all at once.

_Naruto eating Ramen with me, Hinata, and Chouji. _

_All 4 of us lying around a campfire on a mission while Naruto and Kakashi-senpai faught over Icha-Icha Paradise and Sai painted amlessly._

_Naruto and Kakashi-senpai holding me back from killing Sai._

_Me sitting with Naruto and Sai, watching the sunset while Sai painted it._

_When the group had taken me out to a sweet dango tea shop, and learned a life long lesson soon after._

All wonderful memories.

My eyes pricked and I slammed them shut to keep any tears from having a chance to escape.

_"Heh, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Come on Ugly, stop daydreaming."_

_"Sakura-chan, wanna go out for some ramen?"_

_"Hey Dickless! I caught some kind of black duck!"_

_"I promise to bring teme back, if it's the last thing I do!"_

_"You'll be.. my friend?"_

_"We're part of one big familly, right Sakura-chan? So no matter what, we'll always be there for you, and never forget you!"_

All of the memories, unforgotton treasures, now pulled their way to the surface. It hurt. The memories didn't bother me. I cherished those, but...

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" L asked.

I nodded robotically and let them lead me to the black limo they'd driven in. I rested my head against the window pain once inside. The second i closed my eyes, memories flooded the black emptiness behind my lids.

I snapped my eyes open. Why were my wonderful memories, the ones I cherished more than my own sanity (which may or may not be intact), making me so sad? I'd have to think about it.

------------------------------LATER-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'd thought about it. I'd thought about it for hours on end. Sitting alone in my room, I let the tears I'd tried so hard to hold in earlier, pool and leak out, running down my face in thin, clear lines. My final answer to my earlier delima...

I was what was hurting me.

After all the kind things my squad had said and done. After all the times they supported me and protected me. I hadn't thought of them once since I'd been here.

New tears gushed their way down my cheeks.

I hadn't thought about them even ONCE, until now. I didn't even know if they were still alive. No, they had to be alive. they HAD to be. Sure, L and the task force members were my friends. But Squad 7 and I, we were more than that. We were familly.

And I...

I had deserted them. Sure, the transport thing hadn't been my fault, but, I hadn't looked for a single way to return home once that had ended. I was a traitor. I'd all practically abandoned them. My closest friends.

Another sob escaped. I huddled up in a ball, hoping no one could hear me. I was awful.

And what about Konoha?

How could the village be fairing when one of their top fighters and medics was just... gone? Did they think I was a traitor? Did they think i was dead? Oh Naruto. If he was alive, which he HAD to be, welll, knowing him, he'd be looking non stope for me. Even though he could never find me. And, how would he take the news if they decided to leave me for dead? A lost cause? A runaway? Oh the pain I must be putting him through.

And Sai, oh Sai. I probably made up 50% of the people he cared about, who he was friends with. How would he take it?

What would Tsunade-sensai think? What about Kakashi-senpai?

We had been on a mission to capture Sasuke. All of them knew I had been infatuated with him.

What if they thought I'd run away with him?

What if they thought I was a traitor too?

**Hey Sakura.**

_Inner?_

**Yeah.**

_I haven't seen you for a while._

**Yeah, well, you haven't needed me.**

_I guess I haven't needed my friends eighther..._

**Oh shut up. You'll always need them.**

_..._

**Wait, I'm not making things any better, am I?**

_Nope._

**Ok then.**

_Well?_

**Well what?**

_Why did you decide to pop into my skull at this moment?_

**Oh...**

_Well?_

**A) I was majorly bored, you have no idea how boring it is to just sit back and watch you live your life-**

_Get on with it._

**Okay, okay. Pushy much?  
B) You look like you need ALOT of help and comfort  
C) I miss the guys too.**

_How can you miss them, you don't even exsist!_

**I am YOU girl. Remember that. Besides, I have to look through your eyes and feel what you feel. Because the conversaton led me to say that, let me say I am VERY happy you fell outta that "Sasuke-kun" faze. God, thatt was KILLLING me!**

_Okay..._

**Well...**

_Umm, what?_

**Aren't you going to try and get back home to Konoha now?**

_Of course! But... how can I...._

**Oh come on! I am you, which means you are also me, and I can do anything, remember?**

_Right..._

**Was that **_**supposed**_** to sound like sarcasm?**

_No, of course not._

**Okay, now I KNOW that was sarcasm.**

_*sigh* Anyways, get on with it. So, how do I get outta here, in one peice?_

**Well, you could always go through your memories and analize the jutsu, or whatever it was, that sent you here, and then reverse it!**

_Good idea._

**Hey, I was bound to have a good idea that you approved of eventually.**

I smilled slightly to myself. Inner Sakura could always cheer me up, or bring me down. Her idea was actually pretty good. Tsunade-sensai had told me about it. She said reversing the structure of a jutsu takes extremely good chakra control. Perfect. The one thing I could do from my genin days that meant anything.

So, I closed my eyes and pictured the jutsu that sent me here.

The fuzziness in my brain.

My vision blanking out.

The black light.

The falling.

The crash.

I opened my eyes and almost screemed in agitation. I had absolutely NO idea what this jutsu was. I held my head in my hands and prepared myself for another wave of tears. But, they never came.

I felt Inner's tug on my mind, until my body went numb. My vision became hazy and suddenly, my movements weren't my own.

"I" stood up and walked across the room to sit on the window ledge.

"See this Sakura." 'I' said pointing up to the now dark blue night sky. "It's just like the sky back in Konoha. Only, this isn't Konoha. We don't even now where we are right now. We came down from that sky. Maybe if we go back up, we'll go back home. All we need to do is think about a way to get there and to stay in 'one piece' as you put it." My reflection in the glass smilled at me. "So don't give up, and don't cry, okay?"

The hazziness faded and I felt in control again.

Inner was right, I had to try.

I willed my chakra forward and stepped out onto the window's ledge. I had, to try. I HAD to!

For Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-senpai, Tsunade-sensai, Konoha, and everyone else. I needed them, just as much as they needed me. I leeped out into the night air and dropped effortlessly to ground, dozens of stories below.

I took off running, to where, I had no clue. But, it felt right. I felt closer to my friends than I had sence I'd been here. I WOULD get home.

I followed my senses to a deserted park. Everything felt alive. I even felt the pull of chakra from the trees. I walked deeper into a group of trees that seemed to be admitting the chakra. I stepped behind a large oak and gasped. There was what looked like a portal behind it. It had the same black light glowing around it, but there was a white swirl of light in the center.

Would this get me home?

I stuck my hand into it, but yelped and pulled back when I felt a strong, inhuman tug on it.

Well, one thing's for sure. It would take me somewhere.

I was about to step inside when a small, mimicking thought hit me.

**What is it Sakura? You're about to possibly go home. Aren't excited at all?! Let's get going!**

_Okay, but..._

**But what?**

_How do I tell the guys, I mean, the Task Force... that I'm leaving?_

**Simple, you don't.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! I finished. Well, it's not turning out how I had orginally planned, but... Oh well! I think it's okay.

My friend that I've mentioned earlier was over my house and she read all the reviews about the principal and her evil step dad, Steve, and she asked me to give a big ol' thanks to whoever commented, or offered support, even secretly, for her situation.

And for all those wondering, NO, I will not be finishing this story soon. Sakura's POV is not going to help end the story once she returns home! Who says she's even going to GET home? I love being the author! I get to make the story go however I want and get to torment all you readers! Mua Ha Ha! Long live me!

Please review!

Oh, and heads up, I'm going on vacation to a desolate cottage in the middle of no where with no internet for like, a week or 2. So sorry if I take a while to update. Also, sorry I took a REALLY long time to update this chapter. I changed it, like, 10 times. Plus, I was lazy. (And in Rhode Island, also with no internet access for the past week)

See yall next time! :)


	8. Sorry Readers

Okay, hi everyone. I have bad news to report....

When I was at my moms house the night before we

left on vacation, we had a house fire. We're currently

staying in a hotel. But, I'll TRY to update, but i don't

think I'll be able to.

I'm on my mom's new laptop right now, but I can't save stuff to her

computer, so keep this a secret. My dad has

Fanfiction blocked, so no go there...

My mom says she'll buy us a laptop to replace the

computer, but that's not for a while. Sorry everyone.

I'll try.


End file.
